Yu-Gi-Oh! Duelist - Duel 157
God's Judgement! is the 157th chapter of the Yu-Gi-Oh! Duelist manga and the 216th chapter of Yu-Gi-Oh! in the Japanese version. Marik forces Rishid to Summon the counterfeit "The Sun Dragon Ra." But the real "Ra" is angered by the act, and its actions put both Rishid and Jonouchi in severe danger. Summary Marik orders Rishid to finish Jonouchi off with the false God. When Rishid is able to control the counterfeit God, that will prove that Rishid is a true member of their clan. Rishid opens his eyes as he remembers Ishtar, and the card of "The Sun Dragon Ra" emerges from the Ark of "Royal Temple." Rishid tells "Ra" to come forth. The third Egyptian God monster rises, a gigantic bird-like dragon with terrible jaws, wreathed in a combination of golden light and black flame. Firebolts swarm around the field as Jonouchi looks in shock at "Ra," while his friends are similarly speechless. "The Sun Dragon Ra," Dark Yugi thinks. Kaiba is ecstatic to see the third God card at last. "Ra" looms over the "Royal Temple" behind Rishid, its powerful talons now visible, as Rishid tells Jonouchi to look upon the face of God. "Ra" is shown to have only half emerged from the Ark, with a avian shape due to only its head, front limbs and bird-like wings having emerged. Rishid explains that ordinarily, it takes three sacrifices to Summon a God, and "Ra's" ATK and DEF are determined by the total ATK and DEF of the three sacrifical monsters. But because "Selket," had absorbed three of Jonouchi's monsters, Rishid was able to Summon God (he calls it a Special Summon, but as he intends to attack with it this turn, it likely wasn't) with one sacrifice. Therefore his servant, "The Sun Dragon Ra," has 5225 attack points. "Ra" roars as Rishid tells Jonouchi to prepare himself; the hand of God will strike him down this turn. Jonouchi is shocked at the high number of attack points, and Dark Yugi knows there's nothing Jonouchi can do. Jonouchi, only on 50 Life Points, wonders if this is the end. Marik is pleased, mentally telling Rishid that he's done well. He controlled the counterfeit God. This proves that he has the same blood as a true Ishtar. No-one will doubt that Rishid is a true God card wielder when they see "Ra" in front of them. Now Marik can carry out his plan to find Seto Kaiba's secret. Why is there a figure who looks like Kaiba on the ancient mural from the king's mortuary temple? And why, Marik wonders, is there an Item similar to the Millennium Rod in his hand. If Marik can read Kaiba's memory, he may be able to solve both mysteries. Up on the Duel field, Rishid tells Jonouchi farewell; this is the end. His friends all yell out his name, while Kaiba, with a nasty smile, thinks that Jonouchi should be proud. Not everyone has the privilege of being crushed by God. He thinks Jonuchi should have the pride of a lab rat. Marik orders Rishid to kill Jonouchi. God's power is his. Rishid orders the "Sun God" to attack, and Jonouchi braces himself. Marik suddenly feels a throbbing. He looks in shock and confusion at his Duel Disk, as smoke emerges from his Deck. The veins on his arm stand out as his hand throbs, and Marik realises that the real God inside his Deck is emitting an aura of anger. Up on the field, "Ra" hasn't moved. Rishid wonders why God isn't attacking as firebolts zoom past him. Honda knows that something's gone wrong. Then "Ra" begins to change, turning into a black mist, a whirling tornado with its maw at the center, firebolts flying everywhere. Rishid has no idea what's going on, but Marik thinks that it isn't "Ra," but God's wrath for using a copy. A swarm of firebolts emerges from the Ark and spirals into the disappearing maw of the tornado, and a crash of thunder rumbles through the sky. Jonouchi tells Rishid to tell him what's going on, but Rishid is just as confused as Jonouchi is. The firebolts blast down from the tornado, raining down like arrows on the Duel field. As Jonouchi ducks away, Marik realises that "Ra" is striking down the players of the game. Dark Yugi yells at Jonouchi to look out. Rishid, unlike Jonouchi, makes no effort to dodge, and asks God if it does not accept him as a successor of the clan. He remembers Ishtar, and wonders if God is saying he does not have the right to command him. Is this God's judgement on him? No sooner as the thought left his mind, a blast hits him straight in the back, apparently passing through him, and Rishid crumples, his stomach smoking. Marik calls out his name in genuine despair. Jonouchi is still shielding himself from the bolts, but then he's hit too, and he falls to the floor, his back smoking. Dark Yugi screams out his name in horror. Honda yells that Jonouchi's hit, as the tornado disappears. The group run towards the Duel field, but Isono obstructs them, pointing out that the Duel isn't over yet. Honda angrily asks if Isono's crazy; they're both down. Isono states that they both have Life Points left. Even if that last attack hurt them personally, their points in the game were untouched. Rishid is on 800 Life Points, Jonouchi on 50. Mai angrily asks who wins the Duel, then, and Isono replies that whoever stands up first on this turn, whoever displays the greater willingness to continue, they will be deemed the winner. Honda isn't happy, but Shizuka immediately begs her brother to get up. Neither Duelist moves, and Marik is in a bad way himself, clutching his head in his hands and sweating as he grimaces in pain and anger. Rishid opens his eyes, begging Marik not to awaken him. He thinks that as long as he's here, he can restrain the master's true hatred. If Rishid falls, Marik's dark side will once again be awakened. Rishid slumps to the ground again, as Marik continues to groan in pain. Honda, Dark Yugi, Mai and Shizuka all beg Jonouchi to get up, as Isono states that there is one minute left. If neither player is able to stand up, both will be disqualified from the tournament. Jonouchi lies on the ground, unmoving, and Dark Yugi frantically begs him to wake up. Marik no longer clutches his head in his hands, instead, the top layer of his hair has spiked up, and the Eye of Wdjat glows on his forehead. Featured Duels: Katsuya Jonouchi vs. Rishid Turn 28: Rishid Rishid has just Summoned "The Sun Dragon Ra." "Ra" gains ATK and DEF equal to the respective ATK and DEF of the monsters Tributed to Summon it, in this case, the total ATK of "Mystical Beast of Selket," so its ATK becomes 5225. Rishid orders "Ra" to attack, but the order angers the real "Ra," and it causes the copy to disappear, then strikes down both Rishid and Jonouchi with firebolts. They are left until the end time for the turn for the first one to rise. Whoever does so will win the Duel. The person that rises will be decided in the next chapter... Featured cards The following cards appeared in this chapter. Cards in italics debuted here. Production history God's Judgement! is the 157th chapter of Yu-Gi-Oh! Duelist. In the Japanese manga it is the 216th chapter of Yu-Gi-Oh!. It was first printed in Japanese in the V Jump magazine. It was reprinted in volume 25 of the Japanese graphic novels and volume 18 of the Yu-Gi-Oh! Duelist graphic novels in English.